


Cruel Intentions

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that <i>he</i> has underappreciated Yukwon, he thinks wistfully, as the older man twists and bends, lithe as anything. He’s been admiring from the sidelines for years. <i>Damn</i> him and his crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Intentions

  
_Turn the lights off please_  
_So you can see all of me_  
_Right now, we’re free_  
_Nowhere we want to go back_  
_Gain – Paradise Lost_

 

“I don’t want to offend you, Jihoon, but you really need to practise your dancing.” Minhyuk says, the crease between his eyebrows becoming more prominent as he takes in Jihoon, lying in bed. “We’re going to be performing it a lot live, and you want to get it down-pat.”

Jihoon sighs. His body is killing him, every single muscle in his body screaming at him from the past few days of dance practise, but he knows somewhere in the back of his head that Minhyuk is right. But, damn it, his bed is so soft and warm, and he really doesn’t want to move, so he snuggles deeper under the covers and hopes Minhyuk will go away.

Instead, the blanket is rudely ripped away from him, and he looks up to see Minhyuk smiling. “Come on, go down to the dance studio. You’re nearly there; you only need a few more hours. Just get it over with.”

//

So that’s how he finds himself walking to the dance studio (no one could be bothered to give him a lift), ear buds in his ears and sunglasses on his face to stop people from recognizing him – hopefully.

Grudgingly, he admits to himself that Minhyuk is right. They have already dumbed down the choreography to try and suit his long limbs, but he is still having trouble. His arms and legs just don’t do what he wants them to, and he ends up looking a bit stupid. He thinks he has the moves down enough now, but as he passes a 7-11 and looks wistfully in the window (damn diets), he remembers who he’s performing with and knows that if he doesn’t look absolutely polished, he will stick out like a sore thumb next to the other two.

“I’m better than Minhyuk live, anyway.” He mutters to himself, jamming his hands in his pockets.

He walks faster. The sooner he gets there, the sooner he gets it over and done with, and can go back home to his bed – and hopefully never leave it.

//

The dance studio is dark, but he can hear the faint strains of their track coming from one of the rooms. He rounds the corner, shrugging off his jacket, and freezes.

Yukwon is dancing to Conduct Zero, his movements much more explosive and free than when they perform together. Jihoon realizes just how much Yukwon’s been holding himself back for his benefit, and feels a bit guilty, before Yukwon moves past a light and Jihoon realizes he’s shirtless.

 _Well_. Jihoon can’t move his eyes from Yukwon’s back; the way the muscles ripple and move under the light as the older man dances, putting his own spin on the moves, placing a hand _just so_ , and Jihoon is captivated. Rap is his art, he knows how to rhyme words and make them flow together like water, but this is on an entirely new level and he realizes just how underappreciated Yukwon’s skills are.

Not that _he_ has underappreciated Yukwon, he thinks wistfully, as the older man twists and bends, lithe as anything. He’s been admiring from the sidelines for years. _Damn_ him and his crushes.

This isn’t helping, he realizes, as he feels himself getting hard. He knows he should turn away now, go back to the dorm, bear Minhyuk’s (and, by proxy, Jiho’s) wrath without saying a word, but instead he takes a step closer, then another.

He’s close enough to touch the other man – close enough to see the beads of sweat rolling down his back, close enough to see the hairs on the nape of his neck – when he clears his throat, and Yukwon screams and jumps.

“What the hell, Jihoon? Why are you sneaking up on me like that?” He says, breathlessly, as the song finishes.

They’re so close Jihoon can see, in exquisite detail, the way Yukwon licks his lips, the moisture glistening on them. He can see Yukwon’s chest heaving and longs to run his hands over it, flit past his collarbone, but he does nothing and smiles.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to. I was just watching.”

Yukwon smiles, his eyes narrowing, and it’s a smile Jihoon has never seen before. “Enjoying the show, were you?”

His brain takes a few seconds to process this, and even as it does, he is frozen, that dumb smile still on his face. Is Yukwon _flirting_ with him? As he sees Yukwon lick his lips again, he realizes: yes, he is.

 _Oh shit oh shit what do I do_ , is what his brain is screaming, but his body somehow knows what to do and he raises his eyebrow, his voice dropping even lower, if that was possible. “Actually… yes.”

Yukwon takes a step closer so that their chests are touching and looks up into Jihoon’s eyes, still grinning evilly. Jihoon tries to keep it cool, even though his dick is so hard in his pants he feels he is going to explode.

“Yeah? Liked it, did you?” Yukwon murmurs, his chest still heaving.

Jihoon knows he’s wasting time, now, and even as his brain is still screaming ‘WHAT DO I DO?’ – he never was good with these sorts of things – he closes the distance between them with a kiss.

 _Years_ , he thinks as Yukwon tugs at him desperately, returning the kiss instantly. _I’ve been waiting for this for years._

Yukwon pushes him up against the wall, his deft fingers already undoing Jihoon’s shirt buttons; at least his brain has finally shut up and he can do what he has wanted to do for so long. Yukwon is an amazing kisser, and as he grinds up against Jihoon, he inadvertently lets out a moan.

Yukwon pulls back for a moment, his fingers still working his way down Jihoon’s shirt, that grin still on his face. “You know, I made Minhyuk ask you to come down here.”

Okay, that was unexpected. Jihoon blinks. “You mean – why?”

“You think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me?” Yukwon whispers, as he dives back to Jihoon, kissing his neck and shoulder.

Jihoon shivers as Yukwon rolls down his shirt, all the buttons finally liberated, but it’s not because he’s cold. He’s never been this _intimate_ with someone before, and it must show in the way his hand trembles, because Yukwon stops, his hair flopping into his eyes, which are filled with concern.

“Hey. Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” He asks.

Jihoon shakes his head. “No. Definitely not. I’ve just… Never done this before. I don’t really know what to do.”

Yukwon takes his hand and kisses it, and that simple act of intimacy sends Jihoon’s heart into his stomach. He looks up, grinning again. “I’ll show you.”

So Jihoon acts on his instincts, pulling the older man closer and sliding a hand down his chest, running past the miniature valleys and mountains he was admiring a moment before, over the peak of a nipple and down into the dip of Yukwon’s abs, his hand travelling dangerously low now, towards the hardness that he knows is waiting.

But still, he teases, running his hand gently over Yukwon’s erection before flitting back up to run along his collarbone. Yukwon winces, as if in pain. “Don’t. Don’t tease, Jihoon.”

“Oh? What was that?” He mutters, his hand moving down again, caressing, then moving back up.

“Fucking – ” Yukwon swears. “Please.”

Jihoon has to close his eyes for a moment. The sound of Yukwon saying that, for _him_ , begging him to touch him, is almost too much. He feels Yukwon’s hands travelling over his chest, now, and resists the urge to cover himself.

“Okay, okay.” He chuckles, fingers just brushing the top of Yukwon’s waistband. “I suppose you’ve waited long enough.”

He makes a mental note to thank Minhyuk later, then loses himself in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic in the upyo tag. guess it's not that popular lel
> 
> the prompt was pretty general, it was just 'UPyo' so I took it and ran with it. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
